Father Knows Best
by Lady BlackDragonFire
Summary: Alright. Let's say you get possessed by a dead dog demon named Inutaisho. And let's say the only way you can get your body back is if you get this demon's two sons, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to stop fighting AND have kids. Well, welcome to Calypso's world.
1. Down the well

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, do you think I would be writing fan fiction? Here's the answer: Uh, duh, no stupid!

CHAPTER 1

Let's face it. Kagome's school work was taking a major dive. The whole saving feudal Japan thing was taking a lot of her time away from studying. So when her mother and grandfather heard about this extra credit student exchange thing, they pounced on it. Perhaps 'pounced' isn't the right word. What they really did was annihilate the competition in the most brutal way possible (if you thought Naraku was scary, think again). Kagome, needless to say, ended up with the extra credit project.

All she had to do was show the student to the house and an instant A would appear in the grade book. She didn't even have to be there! This meant that she could save ancient Japan and get a passable grade in school. It was so simple and foolproof that nothing could go wrong!

Unfortunately, they forgot to take into account Kagome's tendency to get into a truckload of trouble on a regular basis...

It was Saturday and Kagome was at the airport. The student from America would be here any minute, yup, any minute now.

Damn planes and their late arrivals.

"Excuse me, are you Kagome?" asked a smoky voice.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her tiny little mini skirt. How had the girl gotten behind her without her noticing?

"Yes I am, and you are . . .?"

"Calypso, sorry about startling you before."

"No problem, well let's get going." said Kagome cheerfully.

Calypso was about an inch or two taller then Kagome with blondish-brown hair in a braid. Her eyes were dark green and her skin was tan. So tan that one of her parents, or both, had to be from South America, or some other place like that. She wore loose dark jeans, a white tank top, a black leather jacket, and rimless sunglasses with blue colored lens. Calypso seemed nice and smiled easily, although her smile was kind of wolfish, hinting at a more mischievous nature.

So far Kagome discovered they had a lot in common. They both thought all men were scum, (it had been bad with Inuyasha the day before and Calypso had just broken up with her boyfriend) that school sucked, (except for history, sometimes) and that the guy with the jean jacket was a total hottie (okay, so *all* men weren't scum, just the stupid ones).

Two hours later . . .

"Kagome, what are you doing? You look like you're going to go on a year long expedition or something." asked Calypso, who was amazed by how much stuff her new friend could shove into that one backpack.

"Um, look Calypso I have to go away this weekend and I'm really, really sorry, but its very important." said Kagome.

"Sure that's okay, I'll just stay here. By the why, do you mind if I look around? I want to know what else is around here." replied Calypso, who looked slightly disappointed.

"Of course, I'm sorry I have to go though." said Kagome.

"It's alright, well I'll see you later."

"Whew. That went A LOT better then I thought it would. Inuyasha had better be happy that I'm willing to spend MY weekend with him." thought Kagome as she dragged what many people mistook for a yellow mountain toward the well.

She reached the rim and lowered herself down when . . .

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Calypso as she grabbed Kagome's hand, trying to pull her back.

However, the well was quite strong and pulled both Kagome and Calypso into the vast darkness which quickly changed into a kaleidoscope of color. After about two minutes the two girls found themselves at the bottom of a seemingly normal well, if you didn't count the bones that is, or the weird time transporting thing it did. They both got themselves and the backpack out of the well.

"Kagome, what the fuck did you think you were doing?! Why were you even in there... why, what… where the HELL ARE WE?!" yelled Calypso as she noticed they weren't in modern day Japan any more.

All Kagome could think was "Oh no oh no oh no oh no OH NO!" and "Thank the GODS Inuyasha isn't here right now". This was a very bad situation. Not only would Kagome have to explain what this place was, but if any demons showed up…

"Kagome? Hello, what happened? Where are we?!" Said Calypso, finally claming down, a little (which means microscopically).

"Calypso, this um, this is very, we're in feudal Japan." squeaked Kagome, deciding this was not a time to beat around the bush.

". . . Huh?"

One syllable. Probably not a good sign.

"We are in a demon infested feudal Japan." said Kagome.

"Okay then." Calypso whispered as she fell to ground with a large 'thud'.

"Calypso, are you alright?" asked Kagome, noticing that her friend was starting to break out in a sweat.

"Not really. I think it might have something to do with the fact I have finally gone insane." muttered Calypso as her pupils started to dilate.

"She's going to throw up." thought Kagome as she pulled back Calypso's hair.

"OW!" yelped Calypso, making Kagome drop her braid.

"What the?" thought Kagome as Calypso started screaming as though she was in extreme pain.

Actually, she was. All of her bones felt like they we're shifting and her skin felt like some one had dumped molten lava on her. How long it lasted, she couldn't tell, but at some point she realized that she not longer felt as though she had been transported into the earth's core.

"What was that?" said Calypso when she had gotten her voice back, her jaw felt kind of funny.

"C-cal-calypso?" squeaked Kagome, her eyes the size of plates (which, actually, isn't much bigger then the normal anime size).

"What's wrong with me?" asked Calypso in an equally high pitched voice, not liking the way Kagome was looking at her (not many people would, it's quite creepy).

"Kagome!" yelled a male voice.

Calypso turned around and saw several sharp claws coming toward her face.


	2. Lord Shess ho ma whata?

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha the rating for that show would be a HELL of a lot higher! *Hentai grin*

CHAPTER 2 (Incase you didn't know)

Kagome watched as Calypso twisted in pain brought on by some unseen force. She could only stand there and watch the girl scream in agony.

"What if normal humans can't go through the well? What if she dies?!" thought Kagome, her mind going a billion mph through all the terrible things that could happen.

A few minutes later, Kagome figured out what was wrong with Calypso.

And it didn't make her feel any better.

It was very subtle at first, but it became more obvious in a matter of minutes. Calypso's semi-blonde hair started turning a silvery white. Her ears were becoming pointy and her teeth even pointier. After that, on her face appeared a black moon and silver sun, one on each cheek. The only unique features left mostly unchanged were Calypso's forest green eyes and body shape. Even so, these were more demon then human.

"What was that?" croaked Calypso.

Kagome could just stare; Calypso looked so much like someone else she knew . . .

"What's wrong with me?" whispered Calypso, fear evident in her demon eyes.

"Kagome!" shouted a male voice, bringing Kagome back into a place where time and space existed.

The male voice was none other then Inuyasha, who was about to tear Calypso into bits, Kagome quickly said the first thing that came to mind.

"SIT BOY!"

WHAM!

And what a good choice of words it was.

"What did you do THAT for?! I was trying to save you!" roared the half dog demon.

Calypso looked like she was going to have another seizure. Inuyasha had stopped less than an inch away from her.

"Inuyasha, she wasn't trying to kill me! She was just sitting there!" shouted Kagome, who would have thought Inuyasha would recognize a position of neutrality.

"She's a DEMON! Do you think I'd wait for her to attack you?!" yelled Inuyasha, getting back up on his feet.

Calypso's eyes widened even more, if that is possible.

"I'm a . . . what?" squeaked Calypso.

"Calypso, clam down . . . it isn't that bad," began Kagome in her best soothing voice.

"Isn't that bad? ISN'T THAT BAD?! HOW COULD THIS NOT BE BAD? HOW CAN I BE A DEMON?! I CAN'T BE A DEMON! THEY DON'T EVEN EXIST! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT?!" screeched Calypso, her shrill voice causing Inuyasha to cover his ears.

"What are you talking about, of course they exist." growled Inuyasha, who had obviously taken an immediate dislike to this girl.

Around this time Calypso got a good look at Inuyasha . . . and promptly passed out.

"Will she be alright Kaede?" asked a familiar voice.

Calypso opened one of her eyes slightly, everything was so fuzzy . . .

"Yes, but how did yonder girl become a demon? If she was human such as yourself?" asked another, older voice

"She's from your world, huh?" questioned a childish voice.

"I thought there weren't demons in your world." wondered a female voice.

"There aren't, which is why I can't figure out why she turned into one . . ." muttered the familiar voice.

Calypso groaned and pushed herself up. She opened both her eyes and immediately felt like she should lie down again. There was Kagome, next to an old lady, who was sitting next to a young boy who reassembled a fox, who was sitting next to a girl with a boomerang that belonged in the Guinness Book of World Records, who was sitting next to a guy in weird clothes with a red hand mark on his face, who was sitting next to Inuyasha, the guy with the dog ears.

"Calypso, how are you feeling?" asked Kagome.

"..." Calypso lay back down.

"What's wrong with her?" asked the little fox boy, settling his head in his hand while he studied her with intense interest.

"I'm a grade A nutcase." moaned Calypso, more to herself then the boy.

"A what?" asked the curious, but adorably cute, fox thing.

"She's just confused." responded Kagome then added. "Guys, do you think you can leave? I need to talk with Calypso."

Everyone left but Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk with Calypso, alone." said Kagome.

"No."

"Inuyasha, please leave." asked Kagome, nothing polite about her voice at this point.

"No."

"Sit boy." said Kagome and Inuyasha went down with a sickening 'wham!'

After ten minutes of arguing, he finally left with a rather large collection of bumps as his prize of being a total butt-head.

Kagome then spent the next half hour telling Calypso where she was, who every one was, what they were looking for and everything else she might need to know.

"Oh." said Calypso, once she had finished. "Well, at least I know I'm an inventive mad woman."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in an exhausted manner. And Calypso, who wasn't sure if the 'sit' thing was a power Kagome had over all demons or just that one, quickly explained that she was joking.

"Do you know why that happened?" asked Kagome.

"No, I can honestly say I've never turned into a demon before. By the way, what kind of demon am I and . . . what kind of other stuff do I need to know?" asked Calypso, not sure if she even wanted to know the answer.

"I think you're a dog demon, perhaps even a similar breed to Inuyasha's, but I can't be sure about that. I don't know how much demon blood you have in you either. Inuyasha said that you smell like a whole demon AND a whole human." answered Kagome, frowning slightly.

"So, I'm a half demon?"

"No, you're a human, but you're a demon at the same time. I know that sounds confusing, but you are." said Kagome, not really getting it herself.

"Oh. So I'm a demon and a human." said Calypso (and for someone who had only just realized demons existed minutes earlier, this concept was *definitely* out of her grasp).

"That's right."

"And demons have powers, right?" asked Calypso.

Kagome blinked at the sudden change of topic.

"Yeah, they have powers."

"So that must mean I have demon powers . . ." said Calypso, who was connecting dots Kagome wasn't even seeing.

"I guess so." said Kagome.

"So I could, hypothetically speaking, go superman on somebody's ass?" asked Calypso, her eyes glittering.

The little voice of reason in Kagome's brain grabbed a loudspeaker and screamed 'DANGER' in her ear.

"But you would never *do* that." laughed Kagome nervously. "I mean, yes, you probably do have 'super powers', but you have no reason to actually use them."

"Are you *kidding*?!  Kagome, how can you have powers and not use them?"

"Easy, you just . . ."

But the bed was already empty and a multi colored blur was streaking off to the forest.

"Calyp- oh great. Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

In the forest . . .

"How did I make it though junior high without super powers?" thought Calypso gleefully.

The trees blended together in a blur of . . . brownish-green blurriness. Calypso was somehow able to go, well, pretty darn fast, (well, it's hard to judge how fast you're going without on of those speed thingies like you have in a car) and still manage not to run into any of the trees. Besides the ability to run like that superhero in the comics, Flash, Calypso also found out that her sense of smell was much improved.

Especially when she came across a pile of (literal) bull shit.

Now with her nose securely covered with her hands, and her eyes burning from that ungodly smell, she sat up the top of the tallest tree and tried to recover.

She also found out that she could jump high too.

After awhile, when Calypso finally felt like she wasn't green in the face anymore, she decided to get down from the tree. Unfortunately, she looked down, and saw one, little flaw with that plan.

It was a loooooooooooong way down.

"Now I know how my damn cat feels." thought Calypso with annoyance and fear.

After some time, when Calypso's hope of a modern day fire engine appearing and saving her had finally died (which was in about three seconds), she sighed. It was either go down, or starve in this Gods forsaken tree.

Ever so slowly (and with much trembling), She latched on to the trunk. Once she had a death grip that was so tight you could *hear* the bark snapping, she began to inch her way down. All the way down, she chanted . . .

"I'm going to get down… I'm going to get down… I'm going to get down and buy a chainsaw… then I'll cut this sucker down… I'm going to get down . . ."

She was half way down. Calypso nearly sobbed with relief. At least now, she probably wouldn't _die_ if she fell.

"What are you doing in Lord Sesshoumaru's territory?" screeched a voice from below her.

In absolute shock, Calypso let go of the trunk. She screamed. She hit the ground. She was in more pain then she ever had been in her life.

"Oh, scratch _that_, the whole damn demon thing this morning was worse!" thought Calypso, as she dragged her dizzy self out of the miniature crater her body made.

And then she remembered. The _voice. Something made her fall. Something or someone that was probably still here._

And it would suffer the same fate as the tree when she got that chainsaw.

The girl made demon turned around to see the thing that had scared her out of her wits. She didn't get frightened easily, so this thing would be deadly, scary, dangerous . . .

And a little ugly old toad thing that didn't look like he was even capable of hurting flies anymore.

This was just what she needed. To fall out of a tree and have her ego go from its respectable size of a mountain to that of a grape.

"What are you doing in Lord Sesshomaru's forest?" it shrieked.

"Lord Shess-ho-ma-whata?" grated Calypso, looking like a rabid dog-like demon at the moment.

"Lord Shesshomaru!" said the demon a tiny bit more timidly, because he seemed to sense that she was not in the best of moods.

"Who. Is. He?" interrogated Calypso.

"Who is he?! Who is he?! He is a great and powerful demon that will kill you when he finds you!" shouted the little demon, no longer fearing her in his rage.

"Ow, ears!" thought Calypso as she vainly tried to protect them from the nails-on-a-chalkboard voice.

"Jakken, leave now. You have to watch Rin." spoke a monotone voice, which miraculously shut the small toad thing up.

Calypso looked at the speaker of the voice so void of emotion. He was a demon, no doubt about that. His hair was long and slivery and his eyes golden. He had two stripes on either side of his face and a crescent moon on his forehead. If he hadn't looked so happy to see her, (which is total sarcasm) her 'hottie' radar would have been going on overdrive. The way he held himself alone would have convinced Calypso that he definitely had the title of a lord and was a force to be reckoned with. It was odd however that she could have SWORN she'd seen him before, a very long time ago…

"What are you doing here?" Asked Shesshomaru, his voice never changing in tone or pitch.

"Just looking around." answered Calypso in a meek voice.

"In my territory?" Shesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah, but I'm all done now so I'll just be leaving." said Calypso, turning around.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Shesshomaru standing in front of her.

"I think not." whispered Shesshomaru, his hand glowing an acid green.

"Please tell me that's just some weird handshake thing demons do." said Calypso in a hoarse voice.

Lady BDF: The review button was once a wild beast, many millions of years ago, but today it is tame and friendly. Take my word of it and pet it. Oh, and leave a review while you're at it.


	3. It just figures I would get reincarnated...

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, then Kagome would wear pants. Come on, when was the last time YOU went hiking in a mini skirt?

CHAPTER THREE

Sesshoumaru had heard Jakken screaming. Normally the Lord of the West wouldn't have cared, but Jakken was once again shirking his duty of watching Rin.

The silver haired demon walked toward the yelling when he heard a female voice join Jakken's.

Sesshoumaru looked at the scene before him. There was a female demon in front of Jakken, hands over her ears. She looked . . . familiar and like a complete stranger at the same time. She had silver hair up in a braid and was a dog demon. This was odd because there were very few dog demons left and rarely wandered into each others territory. Sesshoumaru also observed her very . . . original clothing.

"Jakken, leave now. You have to watch Rin." commanded the lord of the West, his Dokkasou (Toxic Flower Claw, thanks Rin-sama!) glowing.

The female demon's eyes widened slightly and she gulped visibly. Her behavior was not very demonic. But then, neither was her scent. She smelled somewhat like a full human, despite the fact she was a demon.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just looking around." she squeaked.

"In my territory?" Sesshoumaru interrogated, not really caring what her reasons were.

The female dog demon was unable to do more then stand in front of him and watch his hand. Sesshoumaru was mildly curious about this. Most demons would have at least tried to attack him, even though it would have been in vain. It did not matter though. In a few seconds she would cease to exist in this world.

"Crap!" thought Calypso "Crap, crap, crap! He's going to kill me!"

"You aren't going to die." whispered a male voice inside Calypso's head.

"What was that?" she thought. "Am I hearing _voices?! It just figures I go off the deep end when I'm about to die."_

"You aren't going to die . . . if you let me help you." soothed the voice.

"Excuse me, but what can my own insanity do to save me? There's a demon in front of me and his claws are _freakin' _glowing!" thought Calypso.

"Just leave it to me. Close your eyes . . . and clear your mind from any thoughts."

"… I'm about to die and the best my mind can come up with to save me is a yoga instructor?" Calypso thought, but then followed the advice, not knowing what else to do.

She waited a few seconds and then reopened her eyes. Or, she tried too.

"What? Why can't I do anything?!" mentally screamed Calypso.

"Be quite." said the voice.

"Be quite?! Gimme back my body you-you lying evil yoga mind thing!"

"Shut UP."

"Yes sir." mentally squeaked Calypso, not particularly liking the fact that the voice in her head had adopted a scary demon like quality.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl closed her eyes. She stopped shaking.

He had waited log enough. The Western Lord brought his hand up and swung at the girl.

He missed, or rather, he was blocked.

The demon girl stood there, keeping a firm grip on his hand, a slight grin playing on her face.

"Why Sesshoumaru, I'm surprised. Would you really do that to me?" asked the girl, her voice becoming as nonchalant as his.

Except, her voice wasn't really a girl's any more. It was both a man's voice and the girl's voice speaking as one. She opened her eyes; they were no longer green, but a bright gold. Sesshoumaru stared at her, his face still in its unemotional mask.

"I don't know you." he said his voice tranquil as ever.

"Really? I have the sun and moon markings, the tail, the teeth, the ears and the hair. Yet you do not recognize me?" asked the girl as she circled him slowly.

"I know no one like you." responded Shesshomaru.

"Such a shame you can't recognize your own father."

"Father?" hissed Sesshoumaru, his eyes slightly larger then usual.

"Yes, can you not see… oh." Sesshoumaru's 'father' had just realized something. "I have possessed a woman's body."

While the former demon Lord of the West, Inutaisho, took in this new discovery, Shesshomaru's thoughts were in turmoil. Then, in rage. His father . . . the one who had run off with the human. The one who had put shame to the family name. The one responsible for Inuyasha.

"This will make things more difficult." muttered Sesshoumaru's father, mostly to himself.

"Not if you don't live long enough for it to become difficult." said Shesshomaru as he once again attacked.

Inutaisho, not expecting this, received three claw marks across the check, it cut through the silver sun. Red blood dripped down the female's face.

"Sesshoumaru, I never knew you to strike a family equal without adequate warning." Inutaisho whispered.

"If you remember _father _you did not leave me in the best of graces." responded Sesshoumaru. "You are no longer family."

"That is why I came back. To help you and your brother."

"I have no brother." growled Shesshomaru, running toward his father, his claws blazing.

"As much as you hate it, you do." shouted his father, who was dodging Sesshoumaru with equal speed.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Both Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome standing on a near by branch.

"Inuyasha?" asked Inutaisho's and Calypso's voice.

"Calypso what did he do to you?!" yelled Kagome.

"I did nothing, it seems that our 'father' has come back to _help the half-breed and I." said Shesshomaru darkly._

"Father?" yelped Inuyasha and Kagome, staring at the possessed Calypso.

Lady BDF: As always, the review button can't hurt you. I have clicked it before and was not harmed! So REVIEW!


	4. I think you lost a few marbles in death

Disclaimer: I really, really wish I owned Inuyasha, but I don't.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Kahlan Amn, who figured out what Inuyasha's father's @%$# name was!!! It's Inutaisho!!!

CHAPTER 4 (Finally!)

"Father?" yelped Inuyasha and Kagome, staring at Calypso, which, according to Sesshoumaru, was actually Inutaisho.

Just when you thought the time hopping was strange, lady fate pulls an absolute doozy on you.

Lord Inutaisho looked at his youngest son through Calypso's eyes. They were filled with grief, love, and so many other intense feelings. Inuyasha tried to hide his own emotions with his usual sarcastic scowl, but was unable to. He looked shocked and upset from seeing a member of his family who had truly cared him. All in all, it was a very touching (if somewhat dysfunctional) family moment.

Or would have been, had Sesshomaru not chosen this moment to try and kill their father.

"You bastard!" yelled Inuyasha before pulling out Tetsusaiga.

The once flimsy sword transformed into the colossal deadly fang, but Sesshoumaru had already landed a punch on Inutaisho's face. The dead demon's borrowed body flew into the air, before he dug one of the girl's hands into the ground, bringing him to a stop. The old Lord placed a hand on Calypso's jaw to assure himself that the teeth were still there and the jaw not dislocated. Ack, pain, one of life's many joys. Sesshoumaru claws glowed even brighter as Inuyasha swung at him. Inutaisho saw this, and instead of joining the fray, he sat back down in a position that made Calypso's inner thighs scream.

Speaking of Calypso…

"HELLO? Aren't you going to stop them?!" screeched the hysterical girl.

"No. They need to resolve this on their own. They won't kill each other." replied Inutaisho.

"Are you _kidding_?! They aren't going to 'resolve' this! Resolving involves words, and tears, and hugs, and counselors! What you're sons are doing is called homicide!" yelled Calypso.

"Feh." was all Inutaisho said back.

"Is that even a word? Unless your goal in life-er-unlife is to kill your kids, I suggest you tell them to cut it out!" hissed Calypso

"Why do you even care? Sesshoumaru tried to kill you." said Inutaisho.

"Er, duh! I know that. However, if Inuyasha doesn't win, then Sesshoumaru is going to kill me, you, Inuyasha, and Kagome!" reasoned Calypso.

"Yes, he might."

"… That's it! I'm taking over again! No way am I letting a God-Only-Knows how old suicidal demon control my body!" said Calypso.

"You can't."

"What do you mean, I can't?" hissed Calypso.

"We share a body now-"

"WHAT? Whoa! Whadda mean 'share'?! I'm not a freakin' care-bear!"

"-and we take turns being in control of the body-" undaunted by her outburst, he continued.

"Turns? TURNS? This isn't a game! And quit talking about MY body like it's ours!"

"-until we complete my purpose for being here."

"-AND you need to get off your high . . . Purpose? What purpose? How long is this going to take?"

"Until both my sons are no longer fighting each other."

Calypso glanced over at the two dog demons.

"You're _joking_."

"And after I have some grandkids."

"..."

"Did you get that last part?" teased Inutaisho.

"It'll be the future again by the time that happens!"

"No it won't, but we've got a lot of time anyway. Let us begin making preparations." insisted the jovial Inutaisho.

"Why not? My life has no meaning, but to serve the whims of a dead demon." muttered Calypso in the most acidic voice she could muster.

"That's a good way to look at it."

"Shut up."

Lady BDF: All you have to do is click it, write something and, vola! You're done. So just click the stupid review button.


End file.
